MoonLight
by Abbadon-Abandon
Summary: When Light Yagami, newly outed as trans to his family, falls into a coma, he wakes up in a strange new world lit only by moonlight, where he is heralded as a God and the betrothed of L, the God-King. As Light learns more about his new home, he finds himself wanting to never leave. But as his wedding to L draws closer, and secrets start to unravel, Light realizes that things aren't
1. chapter 1

Light Yagami was alone. Alone and afraid. It had only been… minutes, an hour? Since the incident. His lower lip wobbled at the memory.

He had just gotten home from school, halfway through a laugh with Yamamoto, his face still lifted in a smile, when he opened the door. Sachiko, his mother, had stood in the hallway. "I've been waiting for you, Tsuki. Explain." In her hands, she had held a package. A certain package which made Light freeze.

"Chest binder. Size S. For trans men and other gender-neutral individuals." Read the label in neat type. Sachiko's fingers drummed against the package as she waited.

"You- you went through my room?" His voice rose, almost a squeak.

"I was cleaning. Now, explain. Is my daughter a- a transvestite?" Disgust had visibly dripped from her tone.

Light didn't answer, his whole body shaking. Limply, his schoolbag slipped to the floor.

"When your father gets home, we are having a talk." With a final look of what could only have been disgust, she turned away. Light had watched as she disappeared down the hallway, his stomach leaden.

He hadn't waited for his father. As soon as Light could hear her, clanging around inside the kitchen, he left. He hadn't thought it over, had only really noticed when he was standing outside with only his coat with his phone and a few crumpled yen in his pocket.

To simply put it, he was screwed. The money in his pocket was too small to help him with anything real, and sooner or later his parents would come looking for him.

"I'm not going to be gone long…" He tried to reassure himself. And yet… Soichiro Yagami was an imposing man, a man with dark eyes sharp enough to pierce through any criminal that dared to cower before him. At least, that's what Light had always thought. And he was an old fashioned man, a man who had pushed for Light to wear dresses and to keep his head down in school, had scoffed at his short haircut even though Light had insisted that it was just to emulate his mother, and had pushed for him to find a boyfriend among the boys at his school with which Light could only conjure a stark apathy for. Light did not want to go home. Light Yagami did not want to face his father.

So he walked. And walked. And walked. Until the streets of Tokyo blurred together.

He didn't know where he was. His legs hurt. His feet burned. And his stomach snarled with each step. The crumpled yen hung heavy in his pocket. So little, and yet- A much louder gurgle left his stomach, wracking him with pain. He couldn't remember the last time he had ate.

To his left sat a coffee shop. Neon kanji, spluttering bright pink in the blue evening, spelled out "Coffee."

"Well, that's certainly straightforward." Light snorted. Another loud gurgle from his stomach propelled him forward.

There was something achingly familiar about here, a something that he couldn't quite grasp onto in his hunger-clouded haze. He pushed it away, slinking up to the counter and ordering a pastry. He tried not to wince at the dent it made in his money.

The shop was small, and crowded with people, and as Light looked for a place to sit he felt his head start to swim. "Outside. Outside it is." He hastily pushed the door to the front open.

There was a small table outside, one he had missed in his haste, and he went to sit on it. Now that he held food in his hands, the cloying smell wafted to him by the evening breeze, he found his stomach had cramped into nausea. Still, he tore at it, placing the torn chunks in his tongue and rolling them around until they dissolved. He needed the energy.

The breese heightened, cool enough to bring some calmness and composure back to him, and his eyes slipped closed. If he could push the worry and the future far to the back of his mind, he could almost pretend he was on an adventure. Almost.

"Hi." The voice, too cheerful, broke his silence. Warily, Light cracked an eye open.

"Hello?" He tried to keep his voice low. Gruff.

A man was standing in front of him. He wore a dark blue suit, and a warm smile splayed across his face. Something inviting danced in his eyes. Light felt a blush creep across his face.

"I'm Touta. Matsuda Touta. And you are?" The man's smile widened. He had a rather high voice, Light noted.

"Matsuda?" The name sounded almost familiar, now that he thought about it. He could have sworn he had heard it before. "Have we met somewhere?"

"I don't think so… I would have remembered someone as stunning as you." The words seemed to slip out like he hadn't planned them. Matsuda blushed quickly, eyes averted.

Light flushed, looking down. "... Thank you. And I'm Light."

"Nice to meet you, Light!" Matsuda seemed to recover quickly, his eyes already bright again.

"Nice to meet you too, Matsuda. So, what brings you out here on this fine evening?" Light smiled back timidly. This was.. Nice, almost. He could forget what he had to do, what he had to face, here. And Matsuda was rather nice to talk to, especially since he seemed to like him. Light tried not to think about what gender Matsuda must think he actually was. At least his coat was loose enough to give him some ambiguity.

"I just got off from work, actually. I work pretty close to here, and it's a nice place to stop off at."

"Really? So late?" Judging from the lighting, it must have been approaching seven. Most jobs got out much earlier around there…

"Well, it's really because of my boss. He's a hard worker, and he's kind of taken me under his wing, since I was a newbie just a little while ago, so I try and stay as long as he does. You know, to be respectful, and to help him out so he can leave quicker. He has a family to go back to."

"That's really nice of you. I'm sure he appreciates it."

Matsuda smiled again, the blush reigniting. "Yeah… He's a great guy, and I think that he likes me. But what are you doing out here, Light?"

Light's lips tightened. "Well… I guess you could say that I'm in a bit of a tough situation."

Matsuda's face immediately pinched with sympathy. "How come? If you don't mind me asking, of course!"

Light smiled, trying to hide his wince. Could he tell him? It's not like he'd ever see Touta again, and he really needed to get rid of his worry. Perhaps he could even help him…

"It's my family. They aren't really… accepting of who I am."

Matsuda went quiet. A sudden dread slithered down Light's spine. Matsuda had seemed nice, but he was alone at a table with him, and Matsuda was flirting but for all he knew he could think that Light was a girl and-

"Did they throw you out?" There was something close to rage that Light would never have expected to come from someone as cheerful as Matsuda. White colored his clenched knuckles. "Because if they did I swear I'll-"

"N-no! It's just… my mom found out s-something and she said she was telling my dad when he got home, and my dad is… my dad is… well, you know, and I just, I just left. I don't know what to do." His voice died to a broken whimper, face in his arms.

When he finally looked up, sympathy was plain on Matsuda's face. "Oh Light, no one should ever have to go through that, ok?" His hand hovered over Light's, and Light nudged his own hand forward, allowing Matsuda to take it.

"I'm just… I'm scared."

Matsuda's skin felt… nice against his own. Comforting. It had been so long since he had been touched like this…

"It's ok to be scared, Light. This is a scary situation. I've been there, believe me."

"You have?"

"Yea-"

"Matsuda!"

Light flinched back at the harsh voice, the familiar voice, flat against the chair back. Another man came into view, his features quickly springing into clarity.

"Dad?" Soichiro, still wearing his work overcoat, was walking towards him.

"Chief? 'Dad'?" Matsuda seemed to move in slow motion, glancing between Soichiro and Light. When he looked at Light, their eyes locked. Matsuda's mouth looked like it would open.

"Tsuki?" Soichiro stood still. Shocked. Right behind Matsuda now. "What are you doing here? Your Mother called, she's worried si-" His arm reached out, as if to grab him.

Light bolted. A loud clang echoed as his seat clattered to the pavement behind him. Fire burned his lungs, his feet, his whole body and-

"Tsuki!" "Wait!" Two voices now, Matsuda and Soichiro, and they were right behind him and he could feel their hands like claws right above his back ready to catch and drag him and-

Keep going keep going keep going.

His head whipped back. They followed, Soichiroc panting heavily and- Matsuda's face looked pinched with concern. But-

Keep going keep going keep going.

Feet hit pavement hard and he could see a street with an alleyway he could slip into, he just had a street to cross and-

He didn't listen to the screamed "Stop!", didn't listen to the beeping horn and didn't notice the flash of yellow growing brighter and brighter and brighter against the pavement as he ran with the sidewalk turning into street and-

White. A sickening crunch followed by dull pain. Then only a cold darkness.


	2. 2

"Light? Light! Are you awake?"

Light groaned. Shifted. Blinked. Something blinding crashed into his eyes, and they flinched shut.

Where was he? It was quiet, except for the voice (which he couldn't quite place). Was he at at home? Still in class? Maybe he had passed out, but… The last thing he remembered was his Dad, and the street and- Oh shit!

But- he didn't feel pain. Just a strange numbness pervading him. Like floating.

"Hello? Light?"

Light flinched. His ears felt so sensitive now…

"Hi…" His voice felt weak. Unuseable, and dry. Like a bristle brush had been scrubbed over it till it bled raw. "Where am I?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and see. I promise that everything will be explained."

Light didn't particularly like their tone of voice, half teasing yet patronizing, but he slowly obliged. A low gasp left him as he took in the room.

It was… alien. He couldn't quite place why, but something felt decidedly off. Otherworldly. A strange, crystalline element coated what would have been pure white walls. To his left lay large windows, displaying a scene completely other to him. Tall grass, dark blue in hue, waved across what looked to be a field. Off in the distance, he spied black and dark blue buildings rising into the purply skyline.

Where was he? Perhaps it was only his imagination, some strange hallucination brought to him while he lay in some hospital in a coma. He had been hit by a car. Hadn't he?

Light shifted from where he was lying, and looked down with a soft gasp. His clothes from before, his favorite long coat and the button down and khakis that he usually wore, were gone. In their place, Light was clothed in a soft blue robe, the hems threaded with silver. Brushing his hand against his chest, he realized some sort of binder had been placed on him.

"What is this? Did you-" His voice began to rise before the man cut him off.

"You arrived wearing that, Light."

Light glanced up at the intrusion of the voice.

The man standing before him was rather tall, a good head above his 1.67 meters. He wore a robe similar to the one Light was wearing; it was a darker, more midnight blue, with silver specks that glittered like tiny stars.

His features were rather plain, the kind of face that would blend into a crowd easily, despite the rather silvery cast to his skin, except… his eyes. They were large, a dark blue like the rest of the strange world around Light, and they were endless. Light caught the feeling that he could stare into his eyes, forever searching, and find nothing.

"Who are you? A-and how do you know my name?" He asked quietly.

The man smiled. A kind, friendly smile, that reminded Light of Matsuda from before. Something warm burned in his stomach, but he pushed it down. "I'm here to be your guard, Light. L sent me. He is the one who told me your name."

"L?" A letter for a name? Something about the way the man spoke it made Light shiver with unease. "And what do you mean by 'arrived'?"

"Look down." The same warm smile stretched across his face.

Light looked. A large circle broke the monotony of the white floor. Made of blue marble, a swirled silver star stretched across the center, right where he sat.

"It's a portal." The man supplied. "You arrived through the portal. Just as L said you would."

"Again, who is L?" Light tried to remain calm.

"Our leader. Our King. Our God. L is L." A certain reverence had entered the man's tone, even more so than before. "He brought you here."

"Why?" Light's voice was hard.

"Because you are his husband, Light. Our god-king."

When Light next awoke, his body still shaken and shuddering from panic, he was in the strange man's arms. His hands were decidedly soft as he stroked him. So gentle, too. Like the softest caress of wings against his skin.

"How are you feeling?" The words brushed tenderly at his ear.

"F-fine now, I suppose. P-please stop touching me." He whispered. All the air had been sucked out of him.

"Of course." The man nodded, smiling kindly before setting him on the floor, taking care to only let go once Light assured him that he was braced enough to stay upright.

"I never did get your name?"

The man let out something close to a laugh. "No you did not. You may call me Taji."

Internally, Light paused. "Taji" was a surname, yet he didn't want to probe further.

"So, how am I a… God? I think I would have known that, all things considered." Light tried to chuckle, to keep his tone light.

A strange smile crept across his face. "L has never been wrong before."

Light nodded, fighting back on the shiver that crept down his spine. "And you called me his husband? How is that possible, considering I've never met him?"

Taji nodded. "Well, husband-to-be, I should have said. You are his betrothed."

"How?"

"L is never wrong. He knew when he saw you. When he saved you."

"S-saved me?"

"He said you were in an accident. That you were hit by something. A car, was it? Nasty devices, aren't they?"

Light stared numbly back. "I suppose so, but how could he have known?"

"I believe it may be more fruitful if I escorted you to L. He holds the answers to any questions you may have, I assure you." Taji bent down, close to Light's level, and proffered his arm.

Reluctantly, Light took it.

As Taji lead Light out from the strange room, the "reception area" as he called it (Light made a mental note to question Taji about it later… if a whole area was dedicated to it, there must be others), Light couldn't help but marvel at the sights around him. The halls were long, cut from pearly white stones and accented by alternating tiles of blue and soft grey on the floor. Long, curtainless windows lined the walls, allowing Light to glimpse the outside. More grass, thicker and almost glowing against the dark background of the sky, sprang from the ground, with the unlit buildings stretching long into the darkness. Pale moonlight was the only source of lighting, bathing the whole scene in a quiet, calm radiance of silver.

"It's beautiful, out there. But why is it so dark? It was only evening when… well, you know."

Taji looked back at him, head tilted and eyes slanted curiously. "It's quite bright out, for this time of day. And… what is an evening, exactly?"

Light blinked. Surely he must know, unless… "Is it always this dark out?"

"Well, no, not exactly. When the moon is in their waning phase, they don't shine as brightly as they do now. But, the moon chooses to shine equally down on us here. L likes it that way. But," Now, a playful smirk entered his tone, "You never did tell me what an evening was."

Light smiled. Somehow, the pit in his stomach had seemed to lessen. "Well, back where I come from, along with the moon is a sun. And as where I live rotates on its axis, it's exposed to the sun for around half of the day, and the sky turns a nice, light blue. Evening is when the earth starts to tilt away from the sun, and the moon becomes visible and the sky darker."

"Ahhh…" Taji smiled. "I do believe the others have told me about that. Well, the sun, at the very least. Young Mello misses it dearly."

"The others? Mello? So there are other people here who are from where I'm from?"

"Yes. … Just three. Mello, Near, and Matt. L's, and now I suppose your, children."

"My children? I don't have children?!" The same shortness of breath from before had started to creep back, and Light forced himself to stop, hand grasping Taji for support, as he drew in a deeper breath.

Taji squeezed his arm before continuing. "You are to be wed to L, remember? His children shall become yours."

"B-but I'm not old enough for kids! I'm not old enough to be married, either!" Breathing was hard now, clashing and gasping against his ribs and-

"Shh, Light. Just take deep breaths. In and out." He was back in Taji's arms. Taji's rather warm arms, that smelled like cinnamon mixed with cumin and-

He shook the thought off. Shook himself off. Took in two deep, near gasping breathes. And stood, quickly disentangling himself from Taji's… tender hold. "May we discuss this later?"

"Of course. In fact, I'm sure that L will grant you a settling in period, of sorts. This is rather much to force onto someone all at once."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go, then?" Taji's arm was again held out for Light to take.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best." Light grasped it gingerly, choosing not to dwell on how… pleasant it felt when Taji's hand snaked up to rest on his back as he guided him forward.

The rest of the hallways were the same as the first, with long windows showing more grass and far off buildings, pale moonlight pooling through the windows.

As they neared the end of what seemed to be their hundredth hallway, Light saw a door. It loomed over the hall, made of what seemed to be a dark, blackish wood, again highlighted by serpentine trails of silver gilding around its edges. A single knob stood sentinel over the door, molded into a large eye, a huge, gleaming sapphire adorning the "iris".

"Beyond this is L's throne room."

Light smiled tight-lipped back at Taji, waiting, his breath half-caught in his chest as he tried not to tremble.

Taji knocked on the door once. Twice. His fingers slipped around the knob and the door swung open.

"Light. I've been expecting you."


	3. 3

The throne room, as Taji had called it, seemed to stretch for eons. The ceiling lay high and vaulted, with a long, complex chandelier dangling from a dangerously thin wire. Instead of lightbulbs, glowing silver orbs, like fish eggs, hung from the structure. They cast the room in a stark, pale light.

In the center of the room stood a throne. Like silver tentacles, piled one on top of the other until they formed a coherent mass. It took until the figure seated on it stirred for Light to discern where the throne ended and the figure began. Or, more accurately, where L's draped… robes cut off.

L, or what Light had decided was L due to his position on the throne, rose. Not out of his seat, but enough so that his face lay clearly visible under his dark, chalky hair. He was paler than Taji, with powdery lips and bulbous eyes that seemed to almost protrude from their sockets, wringed entirely in a thick black around the lid. As Light's eyes tentatively met L's, he realized they looked uncomfortably similar to the one on the doorknob.

"Light." L's voice was soft, yet it permeated the room, settling deep deep down into Light's bones.

"L." Light nodded coolly, acutely aware of how exposed the throne room felt.

"I'm so happy to finally have you with me. It's been so long, too long, that I've waited."

Light shivered. "I suppose... "

L laughed. "Of course, you can hardly share the sentiment. Do come closer; I promise I won't bite." Sapphire flickers danced in his irises as a claw-like hand beckoned him forward.

Glancing to the side, Light started forward at Taji's tight smile of encouragement. His steps to the throne seemed to echo throughout the room, dying quietly in the air near the ceiling. Right before L, he stopped.

L leaned forward, a smile stretching his face. "Perfect… So perfect, just like when I first saw you."

"Thank you." Light could already feel heat rising in his face. "Now tell me, why have you decided to take me here as your… fiance?"

L blinked. Light idly mused on how froglike his eyes looked.

"I did not choose Light as my "finace". I simply saw that he was mine, and I took action."

"That I was yours? And how do you figure that?"

"Yes, Light. Because you are supposed to be mine."

"And I suppose you 'seeing' that I'm supposed to be your husband is reason enough to strip me of my free will and treat me like some- some kind of object?" Ice slithered in his tone as he stared down L. He only trembled slightly. Behind him, he could see Taji waving his hands in warning.

L's head craned forward, eyes fastened on Light. It was only until Light's shaking had increased, the urge to slump and sit overpowering as he wobbled in place, that L sighed. Blinked. Looked up slightly, fixing Light with a gentle, warm smile. "I am very sorry to hear that Light is upset. I have misjudged how overwhelming such a new situation must be to him, and I apologize. Now, would he like for me to show him to his room first? Or perhaps he'd like a tour of the palace?… it is quite lovely this time of year." L seemed to be talking to himself now, his voice broken into a low murmur.

"N-no. I want you to tell me how to get home." His voice shook. And yet. He raised himself up, taking a breath, and stood strong. "Please." He amended. "I'm sure my family misses me terribly."

L blinked again, his uncomfortably luminous eyes fixing on Light. "Do they?" His voice was somber. Sympathetic. "I offer you this in return. A few days, where you are acclimated to your new home. If you want to leave by the end, I will let you. Alright?" Something intense burned in L's eyes.

Light stood still, fully mulling over L's offer. Sayu was back home, and so were Mom and Dad but-

So were Mom and Dad. A mother who thought he was disgusting for just being who he was, and a father who would probably be throwing him out as soon as he woke up. He had nothing to go back to. Not. At. All.

"F-fine. I'll stay, for now. … Taji said you had kids? Could I see them?" He needed a distraction.

L smiled, a wide one that split his face in half. "Of course!"

Turning slightly, L faced the back of the room, where a set of doors stood that Light had not seen before. "Near. Matt. Mello. Your… new friend wishes to meet you."

The doors opened with a mechanical whoosh, and in stepped three children. The eldest looked to be about fifteen, standing tall at what Light assumed would be just at his head height. They had long yellow-white hair, held back with a midnight blue clasp. Beside them stood a child with bright blue hair, electric blue. Their face was splattered with freckles, and they stood at half a head lower than the blonde. The last child was the shortest, pale with silvered white hair.

L smiled as Light regarded each of them, before he spoke. L pointed to the blond child. "The tallest is Mello. He has a bit of a fiery temper, but he is sweet at heart." Mello nodded curtly from where he stood. "Next to him is Matt. He's a bit more… laid back, I suppose." L pointed to the blue-haired boy, who smiled at Light. Light smiled back hesitantly. "The last is Near. They don't talk much, and they might not approach you at first, but rest assured that they are very glad to have you here." Near offered Light what might have been a smile, and Light returned it. There was something almost… calming about the way Near looked at him. It felt soft. Inquisitive. Like a kitten sizing up a strange but not unfriendly new cat.

"How old are they? All of them, I mean. I- I have a sister and-"

"Sayu? Mm, Mello is about her age, or a little older. Around fifteen, I think. Matt is a year younger than him, at the most. And Near is twelve." L reached out his hand to rest it on Light's shoulder, and it took all of Light's willpower not to flinch back. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

Bile welled in Light's throat. "Don't you mean big brother, haha?"

L blinked, eyes widening impossibly larger. "No. Light is to be my husband, and I am their father, so Light will also be their father. It's really quite simple."

Light swallowed. "But I'm too young to be a father, L. I'm only seventeen." He tried to keep his voice clipped yet polite.

L only blinked in confusion. "Well, that's a whole two years older than Mello, and I'm sure with some time he'll-"

"C-can I please have some time to think about this? You said you'd give me time!"

L sighed again, lips forming a pout not unlike a child's. "I did, yes." They immediately smoothed into a neutral expression.

"Well, children," Now, L turned to address them. "I believe it best that you give Light some space. Run along now; I'll be getting him settled in for the time being."

The children nodded reluctantly, Near being the last to leave. They cast Light an almost mournful glance as they left.

"I'll show you to your room. It's right this way." L stood now, the long cloak billowing around him. As he rose, L shed the robe that draped over the throne, stepping forward in black robes not unlike Taji's, loose yet synched at the waist, and with hems dotted with saphire-tipped silver eyes.

L stepped out of the dark shrouding his throne, and Light couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. In the semi-warm light of the chandelier, L looked more… human now. Light would have almost called him beautiful. But he really wasn't, not at all. Strange, yes. Intriguing. Enchanting, maybe? The intensity in L's eyes was enough to enthrall Light. Like a moth to flickering blue fire.

Light blinked, and seemed to snap out of whatever hold L had on him. "Don't look into his eyes." He noted under his breath.

"What?" L's head was cocked.

"N-nothing. Just tired, is all."

"Ah. Well, let us get you to your room then."

The hallway leading off from the throne room held no distinction from the last one, and Light quickly found himself losing his sense of direction. With a sickening feeling he realized he would need to rely on L to navigate through the building.

Finally, they arrived at a door. The same blue-eye knocker as in the throne room burnished the handle, and L pulled it open with a short yank, hand adroitly positioned so as not to touch the iris.

"This is my bedroom. For as long as you choose, yours is right there." L pointed to a door across the room. Light nodded numbly.

The bedroom stretched out before him was surprisingly barren for what Light had expected. A large bed lay in the middle of the room, seeming to swallow up the floor. Only what looked like a writing desk made of dark wood sat tucked away in the corner.

The door to Light's room was noticeably smaller, made from darker wood and with no eye on the handle. L opened it with a flourish.

Light couldn't help the small smile that lifted his face at the sight of his new room. It felt.. Soft. Comfortable. Like home.

The walls were a soft gray, much nicer and more peaceful than the sharp, glaring white from the hallways, and the floor was much more well-populated. A bureau that would no doubt stash Light's clothes, as well as a desk and a small chest for belongings, crowded around the bed. The bed was smaller than L's, but dressed in fluffy black blankets and downy pillows that tempted Light to burrow into them and succumb to oblivion.

"You like it." L's eyes were soft, and it wasn't a question.

"Thank you. For all of this." Light meant it.

"I'll let you get settled then.Taji is at your beck and call, so just call his name if you need anything."

"Won't you be able to help me?"

"Yes, but… for keeping you company and answering your questions. Not for fetching you tea." A slight frown had entered L's tone.

"I suppose that makes sense. Are there any clothes in the bureau?"

"Yes. It's fully stocked. There is a pair of pajamas in their ready for you to use."

Light smiled his thanks, waiting until L had left before going over to the beaue and pulling it open. The top drawer held the pajamas, and Light pulled out a pair of what looked to be silver and blue plaid. "How surprising." He muttered. Sifting through the contents further, he found that socks and undergarments, along with what looked to be soft, silky scarves, lined the drawer. The drawer below it housed more robes, all of varying shades of blue, and the one below that was stacked with a few pieces of more casual clothing, in soft browns and black. Like the clothes he wore back home. "For your comfort" Read a small note stashed away in the pile of clothes. Light found himself smiling softly.

Shaking the thought away, he turned towards the bed, quickly divesting himself of his clothes and slipping into his new pajamas. To his delight, even without his binder on, the pajamas did a fair job of minimizing his chest. It had been so long since Light had felt comfortable like this, he realized. Still, he had more exploring to do.

The desk was the next thing he checked,. It seemed like an ordinary writing desk, stocked with paper and sturdy, brandless pens. Not that he had expected to see branded items here, of course. The material was smooth to the touch, and Light spent a minute simply marveling over the feeling before moving on to the next item.

Upon inspection, Light found the chest to be empty. It was of a sturdy build, and would have been great for storage, if Light had had anything to store, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. It was a silly thought, but his lack of belongings to stash inside it made the room feel that much more empty.

Again, he brushed the unpleasant thought off. He needed something to focus on; the room still wasn't completely explored, so he would start there.

After half an hour of careful searching, all Light found was a small vent. A steely grill covered the face of it, and Light's best assumption was that it was made for ventilation. Hardly interesting, but still a feature in his room. It had been quite the long day, and as Light slumped over on his bed, he found himself quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
